His Butler, Amorous
by ShadesofSin
Summary: After a long period of time wrought with hidden desire, Ciel tells his butler, Sebastian, his true feelings for him. In a world where their love is not permitted, will Ciel and Sebastian be able to find a way to make it work? And will he be able to handle the magnitude of Sebastian's returned affections for him? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I hope you all enjoy this Ciel and Sebastian story; it gets a little heavy later on, just a heads up. **** I do not own any of the characters used. The story will be updated frequently, so check back for more!**

**Thanks for taking the time to read! Please add to your favorites or follow if you enjoyed what you read! Thanks!**

_Tonight is the night. I've waited for so long, but tonight he'll know how I feel," _Ciel thought to himself as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He had developed feelings, deep feelings, for his butler, Sebastian, long ago but had kept them hidden out of pride. However, Sebastian was a contracted demon and the closer Ciel got to his revenge, the closer Sebastian got to consuming his soul. Ciel knew he had to tell him soon, even if Sebastian didn't feel the same way, he needed to know. Watching Sebastian speak, care for his every whim, even just _move_ with that beautiful, lean body had been a daily torture for Ciel. But tonight, Ciel was throwing a huge ball at the Phantomhive manor and nobles from all around would arrive. His entire mansion would be filled. Then, after the chaos of the party, when Sebastian was called to help him get ready for bed, Ciel would tell him he loved him. "Young master, the guests are starting to arrive." Sebastian's voice drifted through the door like velvet. "I'm coming" Ciel called back. _Let the games begin_, he thought as he walked out of his bedroom.

By nine o' clock the guests had all arrived and the Phantomhive ballroom was filled with nobles, bankers, and heads of business, doctors, and every other kind of social elite imaginable. Ciel wandered nervously from one group of guests to the next, making tedious polite conversation, playing the role as gracious host. He was so anxious he noticed his hands were shaking. "Nothing steadies the mind like a drink," a voice said behind him. Ciel turned to see Lau Sama standing with a brandy glass in his hand, Ran Mao clinging to his side. "I don't drink, thank you." Ciel replied. "Suit yourself, Earl. Thirteen is certainly old enough that one glass wouldn't hurt you. You know, some people refer to it as 'liquid courage'", Lau said with a smile, offering Ciel a glass he had taken off a nearby table. Ciel looked warily at the glass, then took the glass from Lau and had a sip. _Not bad. I rather like it, _he thought to himself. He took another glass and downed it. "My, earl, you're quite the fish, aren't you?" Lau smiled. Ciel shot him a glare and walked away. Ten minutes later it seemed all his worries were behind him, he felt a sensation that stirred an emotion similar to happiness in him. The world seemed full of wonder again. He drank another glass as the evening wore on, and took one more glass with him as he staggered down the hall to his bedroom. _Instead of calling Sebsatian to my room_, he thought, _I'll just go to his room._" He turned around and headed for Sebastian's room_. _He burst through the door and saw the room was black. "Swebaschan?" he called. A dark shadow moved by the bed. "There oou arr. I've got –hic- someding to say to oou." Ciel slurred. Ciel stumbled closer to the dark shadow. "Swebaschan, I wove—hic- wove" Ciel was cut off when he felt soft lips press against his and hands encircle his waist in the darkness. The hands rubbed up and down his body and began to undo his clothing. "Swebaschan!" Ciel called out. The last thing he remembered was feeling those same soft lips kiss his neck, then his chest, then his stomach, then his…. And _oh_, he woke up with an _awful_ headache. The morning sun may as well have been a bright yellow hammer hitting him straight on the forehead and pounding in his ears. "Oh, Sebastian," he groaned rolling over to see the covers pulled up. "Get me a, **AGH**!" he gasped when he pulled the covers back. THAT WAS NOT SEBASTIAN. No, the blonde beside him was Earl Alois Trancy. "Oh no, I entered the wrong room," Ciel said to himself. "Damn brandy. I had the perfect opportunity and I ruined it." Ciel frowned, scolding himself. "Now I wouldn't say that, young master." Sebastian's silky voice replied. Ciel spun around to see Sebastian at his bedside with a tray holding some tea, a piece of toast, and several aspirin. "You were quite intoxicated last night when you entered this room. I switched rooms with the Earl Trancy earlier because he complained that his was too small. I was just gathering my things when you came in. Seeing you go up to the Earl thinking it was me was just too amusing to resist." Sebsatian said with a smile. Ciel was deeply embarrassed, thinking Sebastian was mocking him and his feelings. "So, you just stayed here and watched, then?" Ciel asked. "Yes my lord, it was quite arousing. I am a demon after all." Sebastian grinned. "Don't laugh at me! Last night was a bad decision, but the confession I made last night was true! However, I suppose it makes no difference now," Ciel fumed. "Actually, master," Sebastian said as he took Ciel's face in his hands "I love you too." Sebastian moved into Ciel and kissed him softly at first, then gradually with more and more force, opening his mouth and pushing his tongue in to explore. Ciel whimpered against Sebastian, gripping his sides with both hands. He started to unbutton Sebastian's tailcoat when Sebastian broke the kiss, pulling back. "My lord, we still have guests present," he said with a large impish smile, "There will be plenty of time for that later."

**In case anybody is wondering, very soon there will be a lemon, or several lemons. I am running short on time now and would like to get the first part of the story posted. Will update soon! Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, sorry this new chapter is a few days late. XD Thanks for reading and please favor, follow, and or review if you enjoy it!**

*******WARNING: What follows is yaoi, so if you are not comfortable with boyxboy action, please do not read this chapter.**

After breakfast, Ciel stood by the door as each guest left, wishing them safe travels with Sebastian at his side. Once the guests, including Alois, had all departed Sebastian closed the manors doors and turned to Ciel. Both looked as if they were struggling for words. After a long and awkward silence, Ciel decided to speak. "I'm tired. Please bring me some chocolate cake in my study," Ciel said as he turned around and walked away. Sebastian looked stunned, but bowed slightly and said "Yes, my lord."

A few moments later, Sebastian entered Ciel's study with the cake and sat it on the table in front of him, "Your cake, my lord." "Sebastian, come here," Ciel said from his chair. Sebastian walked over to Ciel and knelt beside him, so that he was eye level with the boy. Seeing him this close made Ciel's desire for him more intense than it had ever been. But could he do this with Sebastian? Well, even if he couldn't, he was willing to try. "Sebastian," Ciel said slowly, "I-I'm ready." Sebastian leaned in closely to Ciel and whispered against his lips, "Yes, my lord." Sebastian gently kissed Ciel's mouth and to his surprise, his young lover's lips quickly opened, allowing Sebastian to explore inside his mouth. Ciel clung to Sebastian, with his arms around his neck, as the kiss became even more intense. Sebastian placed one hand on Ciel's chest and began to undo a button, "My lord, may I take it off now?" Ciel blushed. After a brief pause, Ciel looked away and nodded. But Sebastian took a hand and grabbed Ciel by the chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes, "What are you ashamed of, my lord? I have seen your body many times before, already. Is it not my duty to bathe and dress you every day?" Ciel looked into Sebastian's eyes and Sebastian could almost see a thought forming in the boy's mind. Then Ciel pounced. He leaned in and began to furiously kiss Sebastian while pulling off his shirt, then his butler's. Sebastian picked Ciel up and sat him on the desk. He ran his tongue over Ciel's nipples while he began taking his shorts off. But Ciel then crossed his legs and looked shy again. "Young master, please," Sebastian said, kneeling on the ground, rubbing Ciel's legs with his hands soothingly. "Please give me access to your body," Sebastian said placing a small kiss on Ciel's knee. He then proceeded to gently kiss up Ciel's leg while slowly prying them apart. Ciel wasn't sure at first, but gradually gave in to Sebastian's request and leaned back, placing his feet on Sebastian's shoulders. Sebastian's mouth reached its goal and he began kissing Ciel's lower bits. Sebastian's grip on Ciel's legs tightened as he listened to Ciel moan louder and louder. When his cries reached a fever pitch, Sebastian quickly pulled his mouth away from Ciel and taking his left hand, rammed two fingers deep inside his lover. Ciel screamed. Sebastian's eyes glowed as he watched Ciel explode and lie gasping on the desk. Ciel did not know what to think. Was this really happening? "Do you want me to do…?" Ciel trailed of, looking up at Sebastian. "No, my lord, not now. It is just as entertaining for me to watch you. Besides, experiences such as these are new to you. I would prefer you adjust to them slowly lest they overwhelm you. Besides, young master, do you think you are ready to handle _this_?" Sebastian asked, slowly opening his zipper and exposing himself. Ciel's uncovered eye widened as he stared at Sebastian's organ just before he fainted, falling back. Sebastian caught his head before it slammed into the desk. "I thought not, my lord. That's why we must take things one step at a time." Sebastian said with a grin as picked up the unconscious boy and carried him to his bedroom. Giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek, Sebastian laid Ciel in his bed and whispered "Sleep well, _my love_."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Sorry the update is so late! More to come very soon, I promise! What follows involves some Manxman action, so if that offends you, PLEASE DON"T READ! I don't any of the characters! Bear in mind this is also a love story! Please favor, follow, and or review if you enjoy it! Thanks for reading! **

The following day, the servants noticed Ciel was smiling, actually smiling, especially when Sebastian was around. The day progressed normally, and soon it was time for Ciel's afternoon violin lesson with Sebastian. Sebastian came in to Ciel's study and set up the music stand, while Ciel took out and tuned his instrument. The first piece went well, but Ciel struggled with the key change on the second. Sebastian frowned. "Young master, we have discussed going from e to b before," he said disapprovingly. "Have you not been practicing?" he asked. "Of course I have! This bloody string is just loose, that's all," Ciel answered, trying to reposition the strings. Sebastian came up behind him suddenly, putting his arms on Ciel's. "Here, my lord, sit up straighter and pull your arms up like, this," he coached, moving Ciel. Ciel's pulse sped up when he felt Sebastian's breath on his neck. He was suddenly aware of how close he was to him. Sebastian's hands lingered on Ciel as Ciel tilted his face towards him. They gazed at each other for a long, tense moment. "Sebastian. Now." Ciel whispered against Sebastian's lips. "Yes, my lord," Sebastian whispered as he bent to kiss Ciel. They kissed passionately, almost as if they were competing against each other. Ciel dropped his violin. Sebastian's hands moved from Ciel's arms to his chest, to his legs, all over his body. Ciel clutched Sebastian by the neck and uttered soft whining noises. Sebastian broke the kiss and said, "Are you ready for the next step, my love?" Ciel nodded, but said, "It was unfair last time. I want you to be able to, enjoy, too." Sebastian smiled then unbuttoned Ciel's shorts and pushed them down. "How thoughtful of you, young master," he replied. He took a firm but gentle hold of Ciel's organ. Ciel gasped but Sebastian moved his face towards him. "Now, don't let it startle you," he warned his lover as he took his free hand and slid off his own pants. Ciel looked at him and sucked in his breath. "Now, love, this will be easy for you," Sebastian said, placing Ciel's hand on himself, "Everything I do to you, you do to me." Ciel grinned. Sebastian tightened his grip on Ciel and Ciel did the same. Sebastian began to pump up and down, harder and harder, faster and faster. "S-sebastian! Stop! I can't take that much!" Ciel gasped as his arousal grew to be almost overwhelming. Sebastian was breathing hard but laughed at Ciel's inexperienced lack of control. "Can you stand it just a little longer young master?" he asked. Ciel closed his eyes and nodded. "Excellent," Sebastian said, his seductive voice sending shivers down Ciel's spine. Sebastian then moved Ciel's hand away and released him, pulling Ciel onto his lap, so that they rubbed against one another. Ciel yelped at the sensation but Sebastian grabbed his face and said urgently, "Now, young master, like this, together." And with that, the friction caused both to moan as they released together. Afterwards, Ciel collapsed on Sebastian's chest, panting. "Are you all right, my love?" Sebastian asked gently as he moved Ciel's hair out of his face. "Yes. That was incredible" Ciel breathed. Sebastian kissed Ciel on the head and held him close. Ciel looked down at the mess, "Is it even possible to clean all of this up?" he smirked. "Of course," Sebastian answered, "A Phantomhive butler who can't do this much isn't worth his salt."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Here is the latest chapter. I don't own any of the characters. There is a little Manxman action below so if that offends you, please don't read this chapter! More to come soon! Please favor, follow, and or review if you enjoy and thanks for reading! **

…

After Sebastian cleaned up, it was soon time for dinner and following a tedious game of chess, it was time for bed. They were careful not to let any other signs, such as an overexcited smile, slip in front of the other servants. It was bad enough that Ciel had accidentally slept with Alois Trancy, now he was in love with Sebastian. That was going to be difficult to explain to society. They would have to tell everyone eventually, but until they worked out when and how to do that, they decided to keep it a secret. Sebastian met Ciel in the bathroom, removed his clothing, and placed him in the tub. He tried not to stare at his lover's form as he stood in front of him. He scrubbed him gently, leaning in close to his ear, he whispered, "You do have such flawless skin my love." Sebastian's hand felt how soft Ciel's perfectly porcelain skin was in more detail in and under the water. The statement made Ciel blush and turn to look at him. "Let's get you out now," Sebastian said and lifted Ciel out of the tub. He then dried him gently and dressed him in his night clothes. After serving him warm milk, he laid Ciel in bed. "Goodnight, young master," he said with a bow. "Just where do you think you're going," Ciel asked, grabbing him by his slender black tie. "I was leaving to allow you to rest, my lord," Sebastian replied, surprised. Ciel yawned, "I'm ready to take my next step." He then clung lazily to Sebastian's neck, his eyelids starting to droop. "Young master, you need to rest now," Sebastian said as he started trying to gently pry himself from Ciel. "No!" Ciel shouted as he pulled Sebastian down beside him and rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian started to say something else when he heard a soft noise. He looked down to see Ciel snoring gently. He reached up and gently stroked his lover's hair. _Let us take that next step tomorrow, my love,_ Sebastian thought to himself as he too drifted off into a deep and blissful sleep.


End file.
